narutoalldetailsfandomcom-20200214-history
NaruSaku
Sakura has shown her feelings violently for Naruto and has soon started to devolop a real crush on him in Naruto Shippuden. NaruSaku. Where to begin? Naruto has a crush on Sakura since their academy days and still does to this day. In fact, his crush has grown in pure, sincere love. He has saved Sakura more than enough times than Sasuke has especially from Gaara. He even promised to bring Sasuke back and she never shunned him after he failed. When Naruto came back 2 ½ years later she blushed because she thought he was pretty cute. In Naruto Shippuden 3 The Inheritors of Fire, Sakura slaps both Naruto and Sai for sneaking out of the hospital. Then when she's about to leave the hospital, in her mind she said, "Thats my Naruto, he always heals quickly." This proves that Sakura has inner feelings for Naruto even though she shows it violently. Sakura felt bad but doesn’t hate Naruto for finding out that the Kyuubi tailed beast inside him. She does her best to help out Naruto and not being a burden to him. She believes in Naruto when everyone does not. In the fight between Naruto and Pain, Sakura stays out of it since Naruto tells Katayusu to tell everyone to stay out of it. This proves she confident and respects Naruto decision. When Sakura was healing Hinata, she was upset that Hinata loves Naruto. When Naruto came back after confronting with Nagato, at first Sakura hits Naruto in the head for being so rash. But when he was about to fall, Sakura caught him and hugged him (romantically) and told him "thank you" for saving the village. Then when Sai tells that Naruto loves her and she was causing him pain with the promise of a lifetime, she was brought to tears for causing Naruto so much pain. She wanted to fix it, she doesn't want to cause Naruto anymore pain which leads to her confession. She tells Naruto that she loves him but Naruto thought she was lying but she insisted that her feelings for him are real. Her friendship with Naruto becomes more than just mere friendship. There are signs of Sakura liking Naruto other than just a friend. They’re so meant for each other. She may have been bad to him and ignored him for most of Part 1 but during the 2 ½ year time skip, she acknowledges Naruto's existence. Kishimoto has focused more on those 2 than anyone else and I hope he hooks them up by the end of the series. Narusaku fans rejoice. This will happen and they’ll have lots of kids and will be respected since he’ll be Hokage. Also, in the Naruto Shippuden Movie 3, where Sakura steps forward to face a monster, saying "Leave it to me", when behind her, Sai states that "females become infinately strong for the man they love", where he is referring to Naruto, who is fighting a battle. Sakura definitely loves naruto. (FAN OPINION) Category:Hello! I agree with you! But unfortunately i think that naruhina will happen because in the all last chapters are naruhina moments.............I am very sad because I AM NOT A NH FAN